Cinco Sentidos
by Jin Verona
Summary: Mello viu, provou, sentiu, tocou e ouviu. Cada um de seus cinco sentidos conta uma parte de sua história.


**Death Note não me pertence, é claro. Eu não sou tão genial e criativa.**

**Contém YAOI, Mello/Near e um lime.**

**Cinco Sentidos**

_**Visão**_

Mihael sempre era acordado, religiosamente, às sete da manhã. Todos os dias, sua primeira visão era o rosto não muito gentil de sua mãe lhe dizendo em palavras rudes que ele precisava acordar e sair.

Ele nunca entendera exatamente o porquê de ter que vagar pelas ruas o dia todo, sendo apenas um garoto de três anos, até o dia que, quando chegou, viu homens armados saindo de sua casa, ao lado de sua mãe.

Ela sempre lhe dissera para que não chegasse nunca antes de ficar totalmente escuro.

Mas desobediência sempre fora a maior característica de Mihael, e aquela noite ele pagou pela primeira vez o preço por isso.

Sangue.

Ele viu pela primeira vez o liquido vermelho e quente escorrendo por um corte em sua boca.

E ele viu o ódio de sua mãe se espalhando pela face e pelos cabelos dourados dela, a cada vez que o punho fechado se chocava contra o seu rosto frágil.

No dia em sua mãe não o acordou gritando, algo disse à Mihael pra ele não ir ao quarto dela.

Mas ele foi.

E quando ele viu os pés da mãe suspensos trinta centímetros do chão, não passou pela sua cabeça de criança que ela poderia estar voando.

Porque ele sabia.

Ele sabia que pessoas não podem voar, sobretudo ela, que tinha não só os pés, mas o corpo todo preso ao chão, como se não passasse de mais uma parte dele.

E quando ele finalmente se deu conta da corda amarrada em torno do pescoço magro, ele gritou.

Gritou até que quase pudesse ver seus gritos se espalhando pelo quarto sujo.

Gritou até que o vizinho da casa ao lado arrombasse a porta.

E ele ainda estava gritando quando o mesmo vizinho subiu na cama da mãe e cortou a corda que estava amarrada em uma viga mal presa do teto.

Mas quando o corpo dela caiu com um baque no chão, Mihael parou de gritar.

E ele viu.

Viu perfeitamente que estava sozinho agora, mais do que jamais estivera em qualquer lugar da rua.

E ele viu muitas coisas de uma vez só quando o vizinho lhe apertara o braço de forma grotesca e o lavara pra fora do quarto.

Viu o lençol da cama encardido tornando-se levemente vermelho com o sangue que escorria da boca de sua mãe, assim como viu garrafas de bebida barata espalhadas pela casa. Vazias.

Viu a ambulância chegando e carregando o corpo inerte.

Viu muitos vizinhos na porta de sua casa.

Viu o aceno negativo que um médico fez em sua direção.

E ele viu o quanto não podia ver.

E quando um senhor de cabelos brancos e olhos azuis o empurrou gentilmente para dentro de um carro preto, naquela mesma tarde, ele viu, agarrado ao rosário vermelho de sua mãe, que nunca mais se veria refletido nos olhos azuis cheios de fúria da mulher.

_**Paladar**_

Mihael estava comendo um chocolate na primeira vez que ouviu Roger dizer que ele era o melhor aluno da Wammy's House, e que ele já havia encontrado um bom sucessor para L.

Ele logo associou o sabor do chocolate com a satisfação de ser o número um.

E a cada nota máxima que recebia, em qualquer matéria que fosse, Mihael devorava uma barra de chocolates.

Não demorou muito para que Mihael e chocolates se tornassem sinônimos na instituição.

Ele amava o sabor do chocolate, pois este o fazia se lembrar da sensação de vitória.

Mihael adorava saborear meticulosamente as conquistas, tirar proveito total de cada uma delas.

E no dia em que Mihael ganhou um codinome, ele devorou seis barras em uma hora.

Mihael morrera.

Agora, quando olhava no espelho, ele via Mello.

E a vida de Mello era muito mais doce do que fora a vida de Mihael.

Mello nunca tivera uma mãe e nem tinha lembranças amargas.

Mello era temido e respeitado por todos.

Mello tinha chocolates.

Mello era o número um.

E ele adorava o sabor de sua nova vida.

Ela poderia ser comparada com um chocolate meio amargo, de sabor forte e cor mais escura que os demais.

Meio amargo era o chocolate favorito de Mello. Por outro lado, ele odiava chocolate branco.

O gosto mais suave e menos doce, que deixava sempre as pessoas que provavam esperando por mais. Aquela necessidade de mais sempre irritara muito Mello.

E a vida doce que Mello tinha, onde ele era o melhor, só precisava estudar e a única coisa que ele realmente odiava era o sabor suave de chocolate branco, desmoronou.

Com a chegada de um garoto branco.

Branco como o chocolate que ele tanto odiava.

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo Mello não comeu chocolates depois de receber o resultado de uma prova.

_**Tato**_

Mello odiava a cor branca.

Ele sentia seu corpo todo se arrepiar de ódio cada vez que colocava os olhos naquele garoto branco.

Ele odiava vê-lo tocando os brinquedos suavemente.

Sua única vontade era sentir o garoto que lhe roubara tão facilmente o posto de melhor tremer de medo.

Ver as roupas e os cabelos brancos se tingirem de vermelho.

Destruir aquela brancura detestável.

E quando Mello olhava para Near, suas mãos seguiam o caminho até o pescoço, agarrando o rosário em uma manifestação inconsciente de uma algo que ele não se lembrava mais.

Mas fosse o que fosse, ele odiava tal sensação.

E os movimentos imprevisíveis e impensados de Mello sempre levavam alguma parte de sua anatomia a se chocar violentamente com o corpo frágil e odiosamente branco de Near.

Os pés chutavam, os punhos socavam e os dedos beliscavam.

Mas toda aquela violência não parecia ser o suficiente para fazer Near sentir.

E Mello, em uma busca desesperada por seu objetivo, tomou a atitude mais impensada de sua vida.

Mas pelo menos ele teve certeza que Near sentira o beijo violento que lhe fora roubado.

E quando não recebeu nenhuma resistência, Mello sentiu as próprias pernas tremerem.

O toque da pele branca de Near contra a sua fez Mello sentir muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Fez suas mãos suarem e se aproximarem mais do zíper branco. Fez seus olhos se nublarem de desejo. Fez sua calça negra se tornar apertada e fez todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem.

Ele sentiu algo muito estranho quando a respiração entrecortada de Near se chocou contra seu pescoço. E ele sentiu um desejo repentino de sentir mais.

De fazer Near sentir tanto a ponto de não poder se conter.

E ele o fez.

Franzira a testa e cerrara o punho ao sentir o aperto.

E Near ofegara.

Mello sentira perfeitamente o peito do menor subir e descer rapidamente contra o seu, junto com as batidas frenéticas de seu coração.

E ele achou que não poderia mais sentir nada em sua vida no momento em que, depois de um gemido mais longo e profundo, Near contraiu mais seu corpo, fazendo-o chegar ao limite de sensações.

E a violência fazia Mello se sentir, pelo menos quando estava sozinho com Near, o número um.

Tudo poderia ter ficado assim.

Mello tocaria Near e se sentiria o melhor, sempre assim.

E ele continuaria a ter aquela falsa sensação de poder, todas as vezes que sentisse o corpo do menor sob o seu.

Mas nada daquilo fizera Mello sentir algo tão forte quanto o que ele sentiu ao ser chamado por Roger, junto com Near e ouvir a única coisa que poderia ter lhe abalado.

"L está morto."

E ele sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer, seus olhos se arregalarem e seu coração falhar uma batida.

Ele sabia o que deveria fazer quando Roger lhe propusesse trabalho em equipe.

Gritar, reclamar, explodir, negar.

E por fim, ir embora.

Não sem antes sentir Near pela última vez.

Desta vez, ele sentira lágrimas se juntando nos cantos de seus olhos ao invés de desejo e satisfação por ter Near sob si.

E aquilo fez com que ele sentisse necessidade de fazer Near sentir todo o ódio e o inconformismo que não queria lhe deixar.

L morto, e tudo o que Near conseguia fazer era gemer.

E agindo tão violentamente quanto podia, Mello buscava machucar o corpo de Near, já que seus sentimentos eram inalcançáveis. Se Near chorasse de dor, Mello se sentiria melhor em chorar também.

Mas, naquela noite, ao cruzar pela última vez os portões do orfanato, levando apenas o velho rosário pendurado no pescoço, ele deu sua última olhada para o lugar que o acolhera e percebeu que toda aquela violência não servira para nada.

Porque as lágrimas nos cantos de seus olhos continuavam tão presas quanto antes.

**Olfato**

Mello odiava o cheiro que os homens da máfia tinham.

Cheiro este tão forte e característico que não passaria despercebido em nenhuma situação. Trambiques e bebidas baratas, aquilo embrulhava o estômago dele.

Ele odiava coisas ridículas como a máfia, odiava o modo e objetivo pelo que eles lutavam. Mas ele tomara o controle de tudo para si, e se este era o preço para ser melhor que Near, a máfia e seu cheiro detestável seriam suportados.

E quando ele acordou no meio dos destroços, sentiu que o cheiro de coisa queimada que o estava incomodando estava nele.

O cheiro da máfia era ruim, mas a pele queimada cheirava muito pior.

E tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era se livrar do couro que derretera e grudara em seu ombro.

O cheiro daquilo também era terrível.

E quando se deu conta, o couro e a pele queimada não incomodavam mais.

Ele agora sentia cheiro de cigarro, cerveja e pizza.

O cheiro de Matt.

E o cheiro de Matt sempre vinha acompanhado de óculos estranhos, cabelos vermelhos e vídeo game, mas agora também trazia um estranho conforto.

Mello sentiu muitos cheiros diferentes em pouco tempo.

O cheiro dos cabelos molhados de Lidner, do quartel da SPK e dos poucos membros da organização.

E o cheiro de Near.

E era como se ele não precisasse mais de palavras, pois o cheiro do corpo branco lhe dizia tudo o que ele precisava ouvir.

E então, nenhum cheiro.

Seu cérebro se concentrara completamente nas suspeitas que ele tinha.

Antes que fosse tarde, ela surgiu.

A única que poderia dar certo, a única que ele podia executar.

E essa ideia cheirava a tudo e a nada ao mesmo tempo.

Teria sido fácil ligar para Near e pedir sua ajuda, mas o orgulho de Mello nunca o deixaria fazer isso.

Então ele simplesmente impôs o plano e apreciou seu cheiro.

Cheiro de sacrifício.

Autodestruição.

Suicídio.

E por mais que tentasse, Mello não conseguia achar isso ruim.

**Audição**

Mello acordara especialmente sensitivo aquele dia. Era uma cruel ironia, como se ele só agora pudesse sentir com perfeição tudo o que ia perder.

Mas não havia mais como voltar atrás.

Ele escutava perfeitamente o barulho dos botões do vídeo game de Matt sendo apertados freneticamente, como se fosse uma despedida.

Tal barulho lhe fazia pensar no quão egoísta ele era.

Matt ganhara novamente, e pela primeira vez Mello o ouviu deixar que a música da vitória tocasse até o fim, ao invés de trocar logo para o próximo jogo.

Tudo parecia tão nostálgico.

Matt largara o game-boy e o olhara compreensivo. Fez um som estranho com os lábios, algo que poderia representar rendição.

Então, o tempo acabara.

A moto e o carro seguiram para o mesmo lugar por caminhos diferentes.

O barulho ensurdecedor contava a Mello todo tipo de coisas, mas ele não escutava nada.

O choro da mulher que se vira sequestrada, os batimentos acelerados do coração dela contra suas costas.

Mello odiaria que aquilo fosse a última coisa do qual ele se lembraria.

Os gritos de sua mãe, os gemidos baixos e controlados de Near, as crianças da Wammy's, o trânsito, a motor da moto, o game-boy, o caminhão.

Ele ouvia tudo com absurda clareza.

E então, os sons se multiplicaram.

As últimas batidas aceleradas do coração, um suspiro agonizante e o baque do rosto batendo contra o volante.

Todos os sons e nenhum.

O nada ecoou em seus ouvidos, mas ele não podia mais ouvir.

* * *

**Essa é a primeira fic de Death Note que eu resolvi postar. Estava meio que com um pé atrás em postar, pois o fandom de Death Note é o que tem as melhores fics que eu já li, sem dúvida. Acho que é primeira vez que eu fiquei REALMENTE satisfeita com o resultado de uma fanfiction. E isso aconteceu comigo pela primeira vez bem em uma fanfic centrada em um dos meus personagens favoritos no mundo...**

**Obrigada por ler!**

* * *

(Originalmente postada em 2009)


End file.
